


Bookshop

by sweethiddleslaugh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors
Genre: American - Freeform, Bookshop, F/M, London, Rough Sex, bookstore, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethiddleslaugh/pseuds/sweethiddleslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet has taken the leap with her grandmother and moved to London and opened her own bookshop.  Tom spots her through the shop window as he's walking home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bookshop: Chapter 1

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/Mystery !Tom appears in later chapters, not telling ya which !tom. Gotta stay tuned...

Genre: Erotica in later chapter(s); Smut in later chapter(s); Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

Plot: Violet has taken the leap with her grandmother and moved to London and opened her own bookshop. Tom spots her through the shop window as he's walking home...

Author's Note: I've been working on this for months. I am nervous about it. It's not a complete series yet and normally, that's how I write. I let the chapters just flow out of me. This time, it feels different and I'm nervous about posting before it's complete. However, if I don't, I fear that this will intimidate me to the point of abandoning the project. So, this is me forcing myself to be brave.  
______________

I'm covered in dust and paint and I love it. I'm standing in my very own bookshop. The Imagination Castle is almost finished. We're finishing up the drawbridge now. Yep, I wanted an actual, working drawbridge to open and close the children's section, each day. It's designed to feel like a castle where kids are encouraged to explore and play and use their imaginations. We'll have puppet shows and magic shows and story time. "OK! We're ready to give her a test drive" Pete shouts from behind the 8 foot tall structure. I squeal and grasp the rope, "Ready?" I shout back to Pete. "Ready" he laughs. I pull the rope, hand over hand, and the bridge slowly lowers to meet the floor. Bouncing up and down like a child I am bubbling over with delight. "Pete! I love you! This is wonderful!" He laughs, "Not bad for an old man, eh?" 

"Oh, hush. You are not old and you damned well know it!" I shoulder him gently. "Will you bring the grandkids next Friday?" I almost beg. "Are you kidding? They heard mention of the puppet theater and it's all they've been going on about for a week. I'll bring them and my wife and daughter. We're all looking forward to it, dear" he smiles warmly. 

"You should be proud of yourself. If I hadn't been a part of this, I wouldn't have believed this old fire station could be converted into a bookshop, let alone something so wonderful. Damned shame the fire pole had to come out. Bloody zoning commission" he sighs scratching his head. I stop to take it all in and I'm amazed. The walls are the original red brick of the old fire station and we've refinished the lockers for puppet and magic show props. 

Sadly, Pete's leaving for the night and I see him to the door. "Now, don't you stay here all night. Get some sleep. Opening Day will be here before you know it. You'll need your rest" he lectures me. "Yes, Pete" I smile broadly. 

I'm alone in my shop. MY shop. I've got three employees coming in on Monday. We've got thousands of books to shelve and because I'm way to excited to relax, I busy myself setting up the check-out counter. I've found an antique cash register, which I of course HAD to salvage from an antique shop. It's decorative only because I am relying on electronic scanners. Fucker weighs a ton. I struggle and can't move it more than a few inches at time. I just want it... grunt... at... grunt... the... other... end... of... the... counter. Fuck. Not happening. Just then I hear a warm voice behind me "May I be of assistance?" I just about jump out of my skin and turn to meet my polite intruder and am met with the warmest, bluest eyes I've ever seen. "You scared me!" I shout in grumpy irritation. "I'm so sorry!" he gushes holding his hands up mirroring his apology. "I was walking by and when I looked through the window, I saw you struggling. Would you like some help?" 

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thanks. Sorry for shouting. This reminds me, I've got to hang the bell over the door" I laugh lightly. We wrestle the register to the far end of the counter. Once it's in place, I realize it isn't where I want it, but don't dare say that to my friendly trespasser. "I'm Violet, by the way. Can I offer you some tea? I've got a kettle in back" I offer. "Lovely to meet you Violet, beautiful name. I'd love a cup if you don't mind" he smiles accepting my offer. "My name is Tom" he takes my hand and kisses my fingers. What? Do men even do this anymore? I stifle a giggle and promise to be back in a moment. 

While I brew the tea, I puzzle over him. He's familiar. "Tom" I call out from the back, "you're familiar. Have we met before?" He calls back, "No. I'm quite sure I'd remember meeting you, Violet." He's made me blush. I haven't blushed in, well, maybe I've never blushed. This one has the devil in him, as my grandmother would say. "How do you take it?" I call back. "Just a splash of milk, please. Thanks, love." Love? Christ. Something tells me...no, shut it. You're just horny. 

I return with the tea and find him exploring my castle. "This is amazing! I'm at the theater 'round the corner and walk by your shop almost every day. I knew there was construction going on, but THIS never entered my mind!" he exclaimed creeping up the spiral steps of Rapunzel's Tower. I take advantage of his distraction and get a good look. He's very tall and lanky. Not skinny, but he appears to be at first glance because he's got legs a mile long. He's handsome, light brown hair, blue eyes, wicked broad smile, his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He flashes me a dazzling smile when he crawls out of the tiny door onto the balcony. Yep. He's got the devil in him alright. "I'm glad you like it. I've sunk the whole of my savings into this place. I hope I can scratch a living out of it" I sigh wistfully as he wiggles his way back down. "Well, I can't promise you'll sell any actual books, but you'll certainly fill this wondrous space up with children" he says accepting the cup of tea. "Is that a train?" he asked pointing at the ceiling. "Yep. It's a miniature steam engine. It runs the above the entire store. See?" I pointed out to the main area where the track continues. "Incredible" he smiles. 

"So, what brings an American to London with the idea of opening a book shop?" he asks taking a seat on the raised puppet theater stage. "My grandmother. She's always wanted to live in London, though she'd actually never set foot in England until we moved here. It's just the two of us now, so we decided to be brave and make the leap" I tell him. It's a shortened version of the course of events, but it's truthful. 

After tea, Tom insists on helping me unpack and shelve some books. We work until we're starving, which is about two hours later, then he orders in a pizza. "Tom, you must have something better to do with your time than serve as my workhorse. I've got employees coming in to do this" I say taking a much needed break and resting my plump ass on the steps leading into the castle tower. "I was heading home for the night, so, no, I've no plans other than running lines for the play. Honestly, this is a nice break from that" he says as he shelves the last of The Littlest Angel. "Tell me about it" I prompt, and he does, at great length. He's very animated when talking about the work. He takes on a childlike quality. I wonder what he's like in bed...SHUT UP! Christ, woman!

When the pizza arrives, we stop to eat. We speak of books, and old movies, and education, and childhood memories. Before I know it, it's after 10pm. "Tom, thanks for your help and your company. I really have enjoyed it" I stand stretching my back. "Tossing me out, eh? Well, it is getting late. Come on, darling. I'll walk you home" he offers. I lock up and we make it about a half block before he drags me into an ice cream shop. It's another hour of talking and laughing before we realize that the shop is closing and manager is gently pushing us out. 

"I'm very glad I stopped in tonight" he says offering his arm. I take it and find that mine fits perfectly in his. "So am I. You're excellent company. Honestly, I haven't enjoyed myself this much since I left home and that was, well, it was over a year ago" I sigh. "What? That's terrible. You've seen London, though, right?" he eyes me. "Well, yes, my grandmother wants to see every castle she can find. We've been out to Stonehenge and we've done just about every touristy tour imaginable. The Tower has escaped us so far, but it's on our list" I assure him. "Have you been to The Globe? You're seating area in the puppet theater is reminiscent of The Globe" he says excitedly as we wind our way through the dark London streets. "No, I haven't been" I say as I find myself curling up close against him. "Would you like to? I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Would your grandmother be interested in coming?" he gushes quickly. "I'll check with her, but it sounds lovely" I reply. 

Oh boy. I like this one. I've not liked a boy in a very long time. "Hand me your phone, darling" he says holding out his hand. I fish it from my pocket and hand it over. He enters his first name and telephone number then pulls me in close and snaps a silly selfie of us and sets it as his contact ID. "Text me in the morning and let me know what you'd like to do. We'll take my car so don't worry about your grandmother. I won't drag her on foot all over London" he promises. 

All too soon we're at my door. We're renting a house for now, but my grandmother is set on buying soon. "Thanks, for the company, the help, dinner, dessert and the escort home" I say smiling at him. His smile fades and his eyes darken. He's got a dark longing in him. "Violet, may I kiss you?" he whispers, his voice deep and throaty. My brain doesn't have a chance to process what he's said before I answer him, "Yes."

It all happens in slow motion. He steps forward until his feet are just outside of mine, his shirt brushes against mine. His eyes are locked on mine as he lifts his hands and he runs his fingers through my hair. He cradles my head in his massive palms and tips my face up. His nose rubs gently against mine for the briefest of moments before my eyes close. I feel his lips press against mine. I feel his tongue run along my lips, begging for entrance. I let him in and moan as he quickly takes possession of me. His kiss is more intimate than any fucking I've ever had. He's slow and slippery and he tastes of mint ice cream. I feel like I'm on the verge of orgasm. This can't be real. I'll wake up to find this is all a dream. 

Slowly he pulls his lips from mine and I find that I've wrapped my arms around his back. Smiling like a schoolgirl I pull myself from his arms. I turn and open the door. Peeking over my shoulder I say "You'll hear from me in the morning. Goodnight, Tom." He smiles and takes a deep breath, "Goodnight, Violet." I walk inside and close the door behind me.  
___________


	2. Chapter 2

Bookshop: Chapter 2

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/Mystery Tom appears later chapters, not telling ya which !tom. Gotta stay read...

Genre: Erotica in later chapter(s); Smut in later chapter(s); Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

Plot: Will Violet bolt after finding out who Tom is?  
____________________

I wake up early to get a jump on the day. If I want to spend time with Tom today, I'll need to get a few things scratched off my to do list. I'm scurrying around the kitchen when Grammy walks in. She sighs loudly as she sits at the table. "You wanna tell me about tall, dark and brooding or should I let my imagination run amok?" she asks as I pour her coffee. "Ugh, you are the nosiest woman alive. Do you just sit in front of your bedroom window waiting for people to walk by like a creepy old lady?" I grumble and flip the french toast. "Kid, you two were far from sublte. Besides, my window was open and I could hear the two of you moaning. Sounded like a porno. I was temped to sing a little bam-chicka-waawaa out the window" she laughed. 

I drop the maple syrup and butter on the table in front of her and give her a glare, "Nosey, dirty woman." She snorts a laugh and stirs her coffee, "That is a beautiful man. I've had myself a few naughty thoughts about him while watching Thor." 

"Thor? What? The movie?" I ask as I plate up the french toast and sausage. "Jesus Christ. You have no idea who he is, do you? Always with your nose in a book. It's a wonder you even know what a movie is!" she laughs. I take a seat at the table and stare at her..."Well? Tell me. You know you want to." 

"This looks delicious, sweetie. Thank you" she says trying to evade the question. "Out with it!" I sigh loudly as I get up to freshen my coffee. "Alright, but I don't want to hear that I'm the reason you've changed your mind about him. Clear?" she asks pointing her fork at me. "Crystal" I reply. "He's an actor, honey. He's played the brother of Thor, three times, among other roles. You've been snogging a famous actor, dear. Snogging! Ha! Listen to me!" 

She's exagerating. Has to be. I pull my phone from my bathrobe pocket and google the film. Sure enough, he's played the brother of Thor. Hiddleston...hmm...that's kind of adorable. I google his name and holy shit! He's everywhere! I'm so engrossed in this that I don't notice that Grammy has finished eating and has washed up the dishes. My brain is in overload. I find my way to the shower and after I'm dressed and ready for the day, I ask Grammy if she'd like to come to the shop with me. She turns me down as she's meeting with her knitting circle today. They're working on a Dr. Who Dalek knit hats.

As I walk to the shop, I realize that I've got to text him. We have tentative plans today and I have to cancel. This is just too much for me. As soon as I'm settled in the shop I message him:

Me: Thanks again for yesterday. I'm sorry, but I'm not able to see you today. Something's come up.  
Tom: You're very welcome and I'm sorry to hear that. May I help at all?  
Me: Thanks but I'm fine.  
Tom: Alright. When will I see you again?

ShitFuckBalls! How do I answer that? I don't. That's how. I'll just ignore him and he'll leave me alone. He's too polite to bother me. Yes, that's what I'll do. I stuff my phone in my pocket and start unpacking books. For once, I'm glad Pete won't be here today. I just want to be alone. I'm unloading my fifth box of books when I see a shadow fall on the floor next to me. It's him. I know it's him. Fuck! "You really should lock the door if you're not going to install that bell" he says in a clipped tone. I stand and turn to face him. He's angry? No...he's disjointed. "Hello, Tom. It's good to see you. I'm about ready for some tea, would you like some?" I ramble. "It is good to see me? You seem as though you'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else, right now. Is this what's come up that you had to cancel?" he asks looking at the empty boxes I've tossed about. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make this awkward. I don't think we should see each other again" I sigh, relieved that I've said it. "Why not, Violet? Last night you were very receptive. What's changed?" he asks stepping closer to me. I take a step back, "I didn't know who you were last night and now I do." He takes another step closer, "And now that you do, I'm not good enough for you? I have to admit, it's usually the opposite reaction that I receive from women."

I take another step back and thunk against the bookshelf. "It's not that. I just, well, I googled you and well, I'm not like those women. I'm not like those women you're photographed with. I don't look like them. I'm not as thin or pretty. I'm just a bookshop girl" I stammer. "Violet, if I didn't want you, I wouldn't have kissed you. Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me you didn't feel how time stood still. If you can honestly say that, I'll walk out the door and never bother you again" he says closing the last of the distance between us. His hands are resting on the shelf behind me and he's towering over me. I stare at his chest, I can't look at him. "Tell me, Violet, and this ends now" he says, voice low and full of fire. "I felt it too" I whisper. 

Instantly his hands are in my hair and he's taking possession of my lips. This kiss is a far cry from the tenderness of last night. It's desperate, dangerous. I'm gasping for air and clawing at him. I want more. I want all of him. He pulls back from me and takes a deep breath. "Violet, we've got to slow down. We need to take this slowly. I've got to be careful with you" he sighs closing his eyes. 

"What does that mean?" I ask. I just want his lips again. He grimaces at the question and takes a few steps back. "It means I don't want you getting scared and running off. I almost lost you before we even started. I won't risk that again" he says stuffing his hands in his pockets. I've touched a nerve so I change the subject, "Will you still take me to The Globe today?" I ask shyly. "Of course, darling. I'd love to" he smiles and I see him relax. 

We spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon strolling along the Thames. Everything he's shown me is incredible, but what I enjoy most isn't any of London's sights. It's his hands. They never leave me. He's been touching me since we left the shop. Holding my hand in his, resting one on my back as he guides me, on my leg in the car, and now it's in my hair as I rest my head on his shoulder. We're sitting on a bench watching the boats go by. 

"Are you hungry? I can fix us lunch" I offer. "I'm a bit peckish. I don't want to put you out, let's grab carry out" he suggests. We settle on Chinese and take it back to Tom's house. It's big, but not so big as to get lost and lonely in. We sit out in the garden and tuck into our meal. Watching him suck up noodles is driving me insane. I haven't even known this man for 24 hours and I'm envisioning tearing his clothes off. With my teeth. I ask about the opening of the play. He tells me that they are still 6 weeks away from opening night, which is why his schedule is still so free. He's gorgeous. The longer I look at him, the more I want him. 

"Are you alright, love?" he asks pulling me back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry" I apologize. "Where did you go?" he chuckles. I flush to the roots of my hair. "Oooh, so you went there did you? I've been there since my lips met yours last night. It's a lovely place to be, isn't it?" he sits back in his chair watching me. "Yes" I whisper shyly. 

"Tell me. What exactly were you thinking?" he asks with one eyebrow raised. "Stop teasing!" I shout throwing my napkin at him. He laughs with his whole body, head thrown back, it's a joy to witness. "Alright, I'll tell you what I thought of on my walk home last night and then you'll tell me what you were thinking just now. Fair deal?" he asks coyly. Be brave. I want to get into this man's pants. Might as well let him see what I've got to offer. "Deal" I nod firmly. 

"I walked away from your door wondering what you might taste like on my tongue. Your turn" he says blunlty. I am stunned into silence. I had almost the exact same thought. I'm also wet, sopping wet. "I wondered what your tongue would feel like on me" I reply just as bluntly. Who IS this saucy girl? Raising the stakes I add, "I also wondered how long it would be before I found out." 

His playful eyes are gone, replaced by dark heat. "Fuck taking it slow" he growls and stands.   
___________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wanted to take it slow, but Violet changes his mind. Can she handle him?

Bookshop: Chapter 3

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/Mystery Tom appears this chapter, not telling ya which !tom. Gotta stay read...

Genre: Erotica; Smut; Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

Plot: Tom wanted to take it slow, but Violet changes his mind. Can she handle him?

___________

He quickly stands and takes my hand pulling me into the house. I am rushed through the living room, up the steps and into his bedroom. I am whisked around to face him, his hands cup my face, slowly his lips reach mine. The moment they touch, he is an animal, sucking my lips, my tongue. I can't breath, my head is swimming, my whole body is vibrating. He pulls his lips away and looks me square in the eye, searching for something.

He sits on the bed and pulls me into the gigantic V formed by his legs. He carefully places his hands on my hips and looks me in the eye. "If I do anything that you don't...like...you have to stop me. I don't want to hurt you" he says solemly. "What do you mean? How would you hurt me?" I ask, brows furrowed. "I am hard in bed, rough. Given the way you make me feel, I'm concerned that I may let things get..." he sighs leaving his thought unfinished. 

Sitting here like this, eyes on the floor, shoulders sagging, Tom looks very lonely. I lift his chin with my fingers and force him to meet my eyes. "Tom, if you get too rough, I'll tie you to the bed and take over, how's that?" I smile. A face-splitting smile spreads across his face as he wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me close, "Perfect."

I drop my hands to the hem of my shirt and lift it over my head. Tom's hands are instantly on me, feeling every inch of bare skin. His fingers feel like they are leaving a burning trail of fire behind. I kick off my shoes as I unbutton my jeans, but Tom's hands instantly brush mine away. His fingers slip inside the waistbands of both my jeans and panties. As he pushes them over my hips, I reach behind and unclasp my bra. His eyes are wild with desire as I let the straps fall down my arms, hands holding the cups in place. He pushes the pants over my hips and lets gravity take over as they fall to my ankles. I drop my hands and let the bra fall to the floor, leaving myself exposed to his gaze and touch. 

"Fuck! You are incredible!" he exclaims. "I'm not, but thank you. Would you help with that down there?" I giggle as I nod to my ankles, where my pants and panties are pooled. "Eheheh! Of course, darling" he chuckles. He reaches out placing one arm behind my legs, the other behind my back. Brushing his clothed body against mine and lifts me into his arms as he stands. I kick my feet and the fabric drops to the floor. 

Tom climbs onto the bed and lowers me, capturing my lips as my head touches the pillow. Sucking on my bottom lip, Tom moans stretching his body over mine. "Tom" I gasp as his lips move to my neck, "you're still dressed." He ignores me and shifts to capture a nipple with his teeth. In a flash, his long fingers are pushing their way inside, searching my depths, as sucks and chews on my nipples. 

Suddenly he's fucking me hard with his fingers. "Come for me, I want to watch you come" he commands. I met this man less than 24 hours ago and now he is tearing the most delicious orgasm from my body. My legs snap shut, trapping his hand as my fingers dig into his back. I am crying out to him, though I am not sure I'm forming actual words. "My God! I've never seen anything more beautiful than you are right now" he says with awe in his voice. I open my eyes and find him watching me closely as I come down the other side of the pleasure he's forced upon me. 

"Clothes. Tom. Get them off" I pant making him laugh loudly. He slips his fingers from my dripping sex and licks them clean. My pussy clenches at the sight of it. Smiling he climbs off the bed and reaches for the buttons on his shirt. I watch his incredibly long fingers work the buttons and I pull myself up to my knees to help. 

"Am I taking too long, darling?" he chuckles. "Yes. I've never needed anything more than I need your cock" I confess as I slip his belt from the loops of his pants. "But, darling. You aren't getting my cock. Not yet" he smirks as his pants hit the floor. "No?" I reply as I trace the outline of his erection in his boxer briefs. "No. I am going to feast on your pussy before I fuck you" he states boldly. Two can play at this game. "There is more than one way I want your cock" I whisper, hardly recognizing myself. I've never been this forward before, this wanton with lust. 

I lower the waistband freeing his enormous erection. It bobs heavily under its own weight. "If you want it, take it" he challenges. I lower myself to the hands and knees position and lightly lick the head. I circle it with my tongue, making him moan as he thrusts his hands into my hair. He pushes my head down, forcing me to take him in. I suck on his cock, wrapping my tongue around its underside. I manage to take him almost to his base when he thrusts into my throat, gagging me. Instantly I pull away and sit up on my knees. "Fuck. I'm sorry" he says slumping onto the bed. "You didn't hurt me" I tell him as I grasp his cock in my hand, pumping him slowly. "I can handle it rough, but I will tell you when I don't like something" I promise. 

Smiling he throws me down onto my back and slips onto the floor. He kneels between my legs and dives into my pussy. His tongue feels as long as his fingers, searching, probing. He lifts his face for a moment, "You are fucking delicious." He zeros in on my clit, circling it with his tongue. I lift my hips in a desperate attempt to push him further into me. He suckles my bud gently just before nibbling it with his teeth. I am now screaming out in pleasure and pain as the sudden orgasm rocks me. Tom holds my hips firmly on the bed. I'll likely have bruises from his hands, but I don't care. I just want this man, all of him. I reach down and grab at his hair, pulling him further into my pussy. 

I've trapped his face with my thighs and only release him when he pulls my legs apart. "Violet, while I love your pussy, I do need to breathe" he chuckles. "Tom, I've never felt anything so amazing. I've never had sex this good" I pant as he rises to his feet. I am laying on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide open and dangling over the edge. I am usually much more self concious, but my body feels like a noodle. This man can do whatever he wants to me and I know that I won't have the strength to stop him. 

"That wasn't too much? With the teeth?" he asks sheepishly. "It was fucking amazing" I sigh as he drops his shirt to the floor, leaving himself naked. "Good. It took a lot for me to hold back and I don't know how much restraint I've got left, love" he smiles as he lifts my legs and shoves me into the center of the bed. "Tom, just fuck me" I beg. 

He lunges at me and lifts around his waist. I feel the tip of his cock at my opening and squirm, "Please, Tom. I need it." He pushes into me just enough for the head of his cock to stretch me open. "Fuck, Violet. You're like an oven inside" he moans. Just before I beg he slams into me, fully seating himself inside. My pussy feels stretched to the max. I've never felt a cock this thick before. He stills for a moment, but just a short one, before he lifts his hips to fuck me hard. It's punishing and desperate. With every thrust, my clit is pulled down as his cock drags along it. 

He buries his face in my neck, biting and sucking as he rams himself deep inside me. "Tom, TOM! I'm going to come!" I cry out. "NO! Not yet" he growls and pulls himself from me. "Please" I wimper, but his only response is to flip me onto my belly. He pulls my hips up and drops me onto my knees. He pushes himself inside and resumes his ruthless fucking, fingers digging into the soft flesh of my hips. With the slight curve of his cock and this position, my pussy clenches down on his in orgasm in seconds. I can't hold myself up anymore and fall flat onto the bed and he follows without so much as a hitch in his fucking. "Please, Tom. I can't take anymore" I beg. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop. Say it" he growls into my ear. I can't. I can't because I'm coming again, violently. 

"I've never felt this way with anyone before" he almost shouts into my ear. "FUCK, VIOLET!" he cries as he spills himself into me. He thrusts into me three more times before he's fully sated. Falling onto me, his weight pushes me into the mattress. 

"Violet, are you alright? Was I, was it..." he pants, hardly able to speak. "Violet?" he asks again when I don't respond. He pulls himself from me and rolls to my side. He lifts my hair from my face to find me in a dazed sex haze. "Christ, I thought you were upset with me" he says dropping next to me. "Mmmm" is all I can manage. 

We lay quietly together for a while. I am enjoying the way my pussy throbs. I'll be sore later, but right now, it's delicious. "Are you sure you're alright? You're not hurt?" he asks. "Tom" I whisper as I snuggle up to him. He wraps his arms around me, "Yes, love?" Smiling, I prop my chin on his shoulder "I'll be sore later, but...I want you to fuck me again before that happens." He laughs loudly, "Your wish is my command."  
____________


	4. Chapter 4

Bookshop: Chapter 4

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/ light dom!tom

Genre: Erotica; Smut; Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

Plot: Tom meets Violet's grandmother.  
______________

I am humming to myself as I stock shelves and Grammy fusses around rearranging the puppet theater props. "Listen kid. By nature, I am not a patient woman and at my age, I can't wait for you to volunteer, now, give me the details so I can die a happy woman. The sex. Dish" she orders wagging her finger at me. 

I hug a book to my chest and gush, "It was amazing. All four times." Grammy explodes with laughter, "Four times in one afternoon, oh to be young! Now, tell me, what's he like in bed?" I flush "Three times yesterday, once this morning. Grammy, he's incredible in bed. I've never had sex like this before. He is more rough than I've ever had, but not in a bad way. Don't get me wrong, but...I don't know how to put it..." I trail off. 

She nods, "He treats you like a lady, but bangs you like a whore. There's nothing wrong with having fun in the bedroom, so long as it's consensual and he isn't pushing you into things you're not comfortable with. You promise me that you will bail if it gets uncomfortable" she says, worry in her voice. "I promise" I smile and get up to make tea. 

"Does he have a big one?" she calls to me. Sigh. This is going to be a long afternoon.  
____________

I've run out to handle a few errands while Grammy stays at the shop to reorganize my check-out area...apparently I am unable to organize anything to her standards. When I open the shop door I hear a pretty chime. I look up and find that my door-chime is installed. He's here! I drop my bag on the counter and turn to seek him out but he's faster than me and sneaks up behind me, capturing me in his long arms. 

"I've missed you" he murmurs in my ear. "It's only been a few hours" I say taking a deep breath. "Seven. It's been seven hours since I've kissed you" he replies spinning me around to face him. He dips his head and takes possession of my lips. He kisses me deeply, throughoughly. 

I'm lost in his wet lips and probing tongue when Grammy's voice pulls me back to reality. "Woo, that is hot!" she laughs as she comes up behind us. I'm laughing as Tom backs away from me, but just a smidge, he keeps one arm around me. I see she's tired and it shows in her walk. "Let's get you home. We'll order in dinner tonight. I take it that you and Tom are already aquinted" I smile broadly. "Yes, I am ready to get these old bones home and yes, Tom and I have met. Tom, before we go, would you please help Violet move that ridiculous cash register to the other side of the counter? Will you be joining us for dinner and Dr. Who?" she asks him. "So, we're moving the register back to where it was the first time I moved it? Yes, Gloria, I would love to come for dinner. Thank you" he flashes her his million dollar smile making her blush. Grammy blushed! What the hell is going on in my world! "Listen to him giving me sass! I like it. Now, go on and get it done. I'll go get my purse" she waves at us dismissively as she walks to back to my office.

Grammy returns while Tom and I are still wresting the register into place. She proceeds to bark out orders, which we largely ignore. Once we're finished, I'm out of breath and am irritated until I see Tom grinning like a little boy. "What is it?" I chuckle. "This, darling, is exactly where we first met" he laughs and pulls me in to kiss the top of my head. "Well, aren't you two just the cutest thing I ever saw. I'm hungry. Let's roll" Grammy demands. I love this woman.   
____________

While Tom and Grammy sort out dinner, I take a few moments to slip off and freshen up. Really though, I need to collect myself. I've known this man for three days and he's already fucked me into an orgasmic coma three times and is now chilling on the sofa with grandmother. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I'm just an average girl, with an average body and an average job. I feel the self-doubt seeping in and I know that I cannot stop it, but I do my best to shake it off before I join them.

As I approach the doorway I hear Grammy using her stern voice, "You've got it bad for my Violet." Tom sighs softly, "I do. I've never had it so bad before." I can hear her stern voice turn slightly venomous, "Now, listen to me...you'd better be careful with her. If you break her heart, I will break all of you. Do you understand?" she asks. "Yes, Gloria. I understand perfectly" he replies, his tone is solemn and respectful.   
___________

After dinner and Dr. Who, Grammy excuses herself to go to bed. The moment we're alone, Tom pulls me into his lap. "Thank you for hanging my bell" I grin. "Darling, you are more than welcome. I enjoyed spending time with Gloria" he replies. "Did she grill you about Loki?" I giggle. "Yes, in detail. I was quite literally saved by the bell when you walked in" he laughs heartily. 

He holds me close and I lean in to kiss him. I nibble on his bottom lip and he groans, hands sliding down to cup my ass. I quickly release his lips, "Tom, we can't. She'll hear. She has freakishly good hearing." He pouts, bottom lip out and all. "Tom, really? You're pouting?" I giggle and run my finger over that lip. "Well, I won't push you, not this time. I do, however, have some ideas on keeping you quiet during sex" he grins wickedly. 

Later, in bed, my pussy is still throbbing from Tom's words earlier. I grab my phone:

Me: What did you mean?  
Tom: LOL, that took longer that I thought it would. Curiously little minx, aren't you?  
Me: Fine. I'll change the subject. My pussy is wet and I'm touching myself.  
Tom: Oh! I like this game. Do you have a vibrator?  
Me: Yes. It's virtually silent. Cost me a small fortune, but with Grammy in the house...  
Tom: Go get it but don't turn it on.  
Me: It's already in my bed. I just haven't gotten to it yet.   
My phone rings. It's Tom.  
Me: Hi.  
Tom: I wish it was me in your bed. Circle your fingers around your clit, pressing lightly.  
I do as he says.  
Tom: I love your sex noises, kitten.   
Me: I didn't realize I'd made any.  
Tom: You always make sex noises, though they're usually very quiet unless you're screaming in  
orgasm as your pussy clenches around my cock.  
Tom: Ehehehe! Just like that little gasp you let out. Delicious. More pressure on your clit now.  
Tom: What sort of vibrator do you have?  
Me: It's long and thick and it has a clitoral stimulator.   
Tom: Perfect. Slip it inside of you.  
Me: Ok, it's...fuck...it's in. It's not nearly as thick as you but you're voice is helping make up for that.  
Tom: Slowly fuck yourself with it, don't turn it on yet. Gently thrust it in...and out. That's it,darling. I love that way you  
purr like that. Harder now. Imagine it's my cock inside you and I'm speeding up my thrusting. I'm hardly able to  
control myself. I want to fuck you into the mattress, but I'm holding back.   
Me: Tom, I'm close.  
Tom: Turn it on.   
Me: OH! It's on. Mmm.  
Tom: Fuck yourself hard, as hard as I fucked you this morning. Come for me, darling. Let me hear it. I've got my cock in  
my hand. I'm close. I want to come with you. Tell me.  
Me: Now, Tom!   
Tom: You sound delicious when you orgasm, angel. Fuck! I can almost feel you clenching on my cock. Christ, it's never  
this intense when I take matters into my own hands.  
Me: That was amazing. I've never had phone sex before.  
Tom: Me either. I've got to go clean up now, love. I've made quite a mess of myself.  
Me: Mmmm. Send me a pic.  
Tom: Only if you send me one first.  
Me: Deal. Goodnight, Tom.  
Tom: Sleep well, Violet. I miss you already.  
___________

The next few days are a whirlwind of sex, setting up the shop and more sex. The closer I get to opening the shop, the less time I'm spending away from it. Tom has taken to picking Grammy up and bringing her and dinner to the shop for us to sit down together and eat. Tonight, however, Grammy's staying in to watch Sherlock. Tom's promised to introduce her to Benedict Cumberbatch and I am fairly certain she almost swooned. 

"Darling, my schedule picks up next week. It will likely be erratic and won't be able to see you as much as I'd like" Tom tells me. "Tom, I don't expect you to be at my side constantly" I smile over my mug of tea. He gently pulls me into his lap and kisses my forehead. I place my tea on the counter and wrap my arms around his neck. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He studies my face before answering. "Nothing is wrong, love. I'm just very happy. You make me very happy" he smiles and kisses my nose. 

I stand up and walk toward the door. "Violet? Have I said something wrong?" he asks. "No, Tom. I'm just going to lock the door" I reply. I flip the lock and draw the shade down. Turning to him, I work the first button of my shirt open. "I want you to fuck me, Tom, but first, I want to suck your cock" I smirk, sauntering over to him like a sex kitten. I cannot believe I'm talking like this. I NEVER talk like this. 

"Darling, I think you're inner slut is showing. I like her. Very much" Tom chuckles as he takes my hand. "Let's move away from this window. You're not ready for me to fuck you in front of prying eyes" he growls. My pussy pulses at his words. I can't wait to find out what that means! 

He walks me further into the corner of the shop that I've set up with a low wooden coffee table and cushy chairs. "Undress for me. I want you naked when you suck my cock" he orders. I slip my shirt off as he opens his pants and pulls out his erection. He sits in a chair and strokes himself slowly as I undress for him. Once I'm fully nude I drop to my hands and knees and crawl to him, like an animal stalking its prey. I cannot believe that I'm doing this! 

When I reach him, I stay in the hands and knees position and lick the head of his cock. "You're ass looks amazing wiggling around like that" he says, fingers toying with my hair. I suck the tip of his cock into my mouth and close my eyes. I love the feel of him on my tongue, the taste of him. This man has unleashed a side of me I didn't know was there. I give him a hard suck just before sinking him into my throat. He groans loudly and when I come up for air, I see he's tightly grasped the arms of the chair. 

I suck his cock until his legs start to shake, only then do I stand up. "Fuck me" I demand. His grin is wicked, "With pleasure." He points to the table, "On the table, up on our knees." I position myself as directed and before I can turn to see what he's doing, I feel his cock pressed against my opening. He sinks the head of his cock into me and stills. His hands run up my back, fingers dancing along my spine before he grasps my shoulders painfully tight and slams himself into me. Suddenly my head is pulled back, he's got his hand in my hair. He leans forward and whispers into my ear, "Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you like a slut? Oh, I felt you tighten around my cock just now. You are a slut, aren't you? Your pussy gives away your secret, darling." 

Releasing his hold on my hair, he slips his hand around my throat. His grip is firm, but he doesn't restrict my breathing. He fucks me relentlessly, hips slamming against my ass. The shop is filled with groaning and the slapping of skin on skin. "Don't you dare come. Not until I give you permission. I can feel it. You're squeezing me so tightly. Mmmmm" he groans. "Tom! Please! I need it" I beg. "What you need is to be a good little slut and do what you're told" he says removing his hand from my throat and suddenly pulling himself from me. 

I'm left wanting, needing. I rise up to my knees and look behind me. He's sitting in the chair, cock stretching out before him. "Ride me" he orders, eyes locked on mine. I smile and climb off the table and into his lap. I waste no time in sinking myself onto his length. "Wait, I've changed my mind" he snickers. "Tom, please, I need to come" I plead, shoulders slumping. "You will, as soon as you make yourself. Make yourself come for me, darling. I want to feel your orgasm rip through your body. That's it, stroke your clit" he encourages as my fingers tickle my clit. It's nearly impossible to stop myself from riding his big cock. It's buried inside me, and I'm not allowed to fuck him. The fast I come, the faster I'll be allowed to fuck him. My fingers are moving at warp speed as he pinches and pulls on my nipples. My orgasm hits me hard and can't stay still anymore, I rise up and slam down onto him. Over and over riding it out. "Darling, I'm coming with you" he cries out as he thrusts his hips up to meet me, spilling into me. 

_________


	5. Chapter 5

Bookshop: Chapter 5

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/ light dom!tom

Genre: Erotica; Smut; Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

________________________

I have spent the week working with my three new employees. Beth and Jim are college students and Samantha is a single mother of two. Between the four of us, we somehow manage to whip the shop into shape by Thursday evening. We celebrate with a bottle of champagne sent over by Tom. I'm missing him. Sure, I spent the early morning hours with him in bed, but I still miss him.

It's almost 8pm when I lock up to head home. I take two steps away and decide to surprise Tom at the theater. Turning in the other direction, I head off with a smug grin on my face. I walk around to the side of the theater, figuring the stage door is my best bet to finding an unlocked door. I'm right on the money as I step inside. It's dark and my eyes need a moment to adjust. I move down a long corridor and having no idea where I'm going. Soon I hear voices. Following them I find myself standing at stage left, or maybe it's stage right, I'm not certain if the direction based on being in the audience or facing the audience...hmm....while I puzzle this out, I dodge people buzzing around, this way and that. 

The curtains are wide open and I can see the whole of the stage, which is surprisingly small. Tom is in the center with the rest of the cast. I am excited to see them rehearse and ask a small woman with a frazzled look on her face how I can get to the seats. "The seats? What seats? Oh, you must mean the house" she sighs because I am clearly the most annoying and stupid person on the planet. "Go that way and you'll find steps. Walk down them. You should be able to sort out the rest on your own, I'd wager" she says nodding in that general dirction. Bitchy little twit. 

Just before I head to "the house" my eyes drift to the stage. Tom is seated in a chair with an attractive blonde in his lap. She's kissing him. Really planting one on him. I'm not thrilled, but I understand that this is part of the work. 

I slip away and find myself a seat in a darkish corner. I want to watch without being noticed. I see them rehearse this kiss over and over again. By the 6th time, I feel myself getting angry. I realize that he is being paid to be this convincing, but it's hard to watch. 

Just then, Tom turns his head and his eyes lock with mine. His smile is instantaneous and as bright as the sun. Yes, I'm definitely overreacting. He pats his blonde on the back and she stands, confused until she follows his eyes. She smiles, it's warm and endearing. Damn-it! She seems like a very nice woman. I want to hate her.

His long legs eat up the stage and in mere seconds he's disappeared behind the curtain and reappeared in front of me. He pulls me up from my seat and wraps me in his arms. His lips are soft but demanding. "Hi" he grins after releasing me from the trance he's put me into. "Hi. I was closing up and I thought I'd stop by to say hello" I ramble. "I'm so very glad you did. I've been thinking of you all day. Is everything set for tomorrow?" he asks. "Yes, yes. I'm in great shape." I squeeze his waist and rest my head on his chest. "We're finished for the night, let me take you home" he takes my hand and leads back-stage. He introduces me to everyone then leads me to his dressing room.

"Are you sure it's alright that I've stopped by unannounced?" I ask as we step inside. "Of course it is. I am very pleased that you've come" he kisses my forehead and turns to collect his things. "Come on, love. Let's go back to mine. I have something for you. A surprise" he grins. 

The drive to his house is short and quiet. My mind drifts between fretting over tomorrow and seeing Tom kissing another woman. The moment we're inside, he dashes off shouting over his shoulder "Stay right there, I'll be back in a moment." I kick off my shoes and curl up on the sofa. I an physically and mentally exhausted. I close my eyes and tick off the checklist in my head of things that have been handled and everything that still needs doing in the morning.

"Sweetheat, come on. Let's get you to bed" Tom says softly when he finds me with my eyes closed. "Yes, that's exactly where I want you. In bed" I smile. "Darling, you won't last five minutes. You need to sleep. Come on, let's go up" he takes my hand and leads me upstairs. 

He's right. Even though I get into bed nude with full intensions of scoring myself a thorough fucking, I feel myself passing out before he even comes out of the bathroom.  
________

"It's early yet, you'll get a crowd soon" Grammy says. My voice trembles, "It's 7:15pm. Not a single customer. Nobody is coming. Tom didn't come. He promised. Why didn't he come?" I cannot hold the tears back and they come in a raging flood. 

Violet. My name. Violet. I hear my name. It's far away. Violet. Again, closer this time. "Darling, you're dreaming. Wake up. Come on now." It's Tom. My eyes pop open. He is propped up on his elbow next to me, stroking the hair from my forehead. "What's wrong?" I ask confused. "You've been crying in your sleep, love. You must have been dreaming" he kisses my forehead. "Oh" I whisper as I find my cheeks and lashes wet. "I think it's just stress because of the grand opening tomorrow. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you" I sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly. "No. Go back to sleep" I roll over. The alarm clock on the bedside table tells me that it's 2:17a.m. He doesn't move. He's waiting me out. 

"You didn't come to the opening. Nobody came" I finally whisper. "I see" he replies quietly. He settles in, tucking his legs in behind mine, arm slipping around my waist, hand resting on the curve of my belly. I feel his hot breath on my neck. "I promise you, I will be there" he whispers and kisses the back of my neck. I rest my hand over his, lacing our fingers. "Tell me that you trust me. I will be there. I swear it" he hugs me tightly to his chest. "I believe you. I'm just worried about everything. I'll be alright" I answer, trying to convince myself. 

The next time I look at the clock it'sw\ 2:41a.m. and I sigh. I am never getting back to sleep. I feel Tom's hand slide down my body. "You're still awake?" I whisper. "Mmhmm" he replies as his hand cups my pussy. He dips a long finger into my folds and gently circles my clit. "How about we try tiring ourselves out?" he suggests, voice soft and sleepy. Before I can reply, he presses his finger firmly against my clit, eliciting a moan from me. 

I can feel myself go slick while he circles my clit with the pads of his fingers. I feel his hot breath on my shoulder seconds before he gently sinks his teeth into it. I gasp as the bite makes my pussy throb instantly. "I want you to come on my tongue, darling" Tom whispers and pulls his fingers from me. I am surprised when he lays on his back, "Come on up love. I want you to sit on my face." I turn over and find that he's waiting patiently for me to climb up the bed. It feels like some unforeseen force controls my body as I climb up the bed and straddle his head. "Gorgeous" he whispers in awe as he looks up at my pussy. 

He reaches up and tugs at my hips. Grasping the headboard tightly, I lower myself to his lips and am quickly rewarded when he slips his tongue into me as far as it will reach. "Oh!" I cry out. He moans into me, the vibration of it is delicous. He pulls his tongue from my core to replace it with what feels like all of his fingers. While he pumps his long digits into me, his lips find my clit. He sucks on it very lightly as he slows his fucking fingers to a crawl. "Tom, please" I beg. He only laughs and continues this maddening pace until my temper flairs. "Tom, I need to come. Stop torturing me" I grumble and grind myself onto his face. Again, he ignores my plea and proceeds with his delicious torment. 

I stand up straight and walk down the bed. "What are you doing?" he asks, truly befuddled. "I am going to get myself off on your cock. You can do whatever you'd like, but that is what I am going to do" I snap at him. "Ehehehehe! Seriously? You're angry because I delayed your orgasm?" he laughs. " 'Eheheheheh' yourself, Tom. I'm tired, crabby, stressed out and now you've made me so horny that if I had a vibrator here, I'd fuck myself with it right in front of you and leave you to handle yourself" I reply as I straddle his hips. 

"I like it when you're pissy!" he grins and rests his hands behind his head. "Go ahead, darling. Hop on and have at it" he smirks. "Oh, I'll have at it, alright, but just see if I let you get off" I grumble as I position his cock and slide down onto it. "Fuck" I moan. I immediately lean forward and rest my hands on his chest for support. I rock my hips, lifting myself up before slamming back down. Quickly my pace builds until I'm no longer in control of my own body. I'm aware of Tom sitting up and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, but I cannot stop him. My need for release is too powerful to worry about denying him release. He thrusts up into me as I rock my hips, grinding my clit against his pubic hair. 

Our bodies are pressed together tightly, the only movement is that of our hips, slamming into each other, desperately seeking climax. "I can feel you tightening around me, love. Fuck it's so tight" he pants in my ear. His breath feels like warm silk against my neck, making my nipples tighten so much that they burn. "I'm coming, Tom. Fuck, I'm coming!" I cry out as the rush of orgasm takes over. "Fuck, Violet!" he growls into my neck and sinks his teeth into my flesh as he floods me with his release.

Tom flops backward, head landing on the pillows. "Violet, if his is how you behave when your orgasm is slightly delayed, I need to find out how you react when I've got you tied to the bed" he sighs. "Oh, shut up" I pout and swat his belly. "Are you planning to remain perched on my cock all night or would you like to curl up with me and get some sleep?" he grins peeking open one eye to watch my reaction. "I...what...you are such a dick!" I fumble. "Eheheh! All in good fun, darling. Come here and let me hold you" he opens his arms to me. I raise myself up and let him slip from my body before sliding up next to him. 

I rest my cheek on his chest and let him wrap me up in his arms. I listen to his heartbeat while the rise and fall of his chest lulls me to sleep. Just before I fall into the black, "Tom? You wouldn't really tie me to the bed. Would you?" I ask. "I will, darling. Sooner or later. I'd have done by now, but you have a calming effect on me. Sleep now" he whispers kissing the top of my head.   
__________


	6. Chapter 6

Bookshop: Chapter 6

Character: Tom Hiddleston/himself/AU/ light dom!tom

Genre: Erotica; Smut; Romance; Fluff; Angst

Rating: Mature Audiences Only; 18+

Author's Notes: I made up an address for this chapter. I wasn't about to research real addresses...  
_____________________

"Stop. Violet, stop" Tom said firmly planting his hands on my shoulders effectively halting me from opening the front door in a mad rush. I need to get home, showered, then dash to the shop. I should have NEVER stayed the night. "You open in four hours. I am asking for your attention for five minutes, darling" he says calmly. "As I mentioned last night, I have a surprise for you" he smiles and reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants. Shit, he looks adorable in his sweats with his hair all mussed and sticking up. 

He pulls a small box from his pocket and holds it out to me. "It's nothing fancy, but I wanted you to have something to always remind you that I'm thinking of you" he blushes, suddenly becoming a bit shy. I take the box from him and pull off the lid. Inside is a jade pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. "It is said that jade brings luck to anything it touches. It is also said that jade helps the wearer see oneself as they really are. You, my darling, are courageous, ambitious, loving and passionate. Good luck today. It'll be smashing, I know it" he says cupping my face and kissing me gently. 

"Tom, it's beautiful. Help me" I whisper and quickly turn for him to clasp the gold chain around my neck. I watch in the mirror on the wall as he pulls the hair awat from my neck and secures the clasp. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. "It's lovely. Thank you" I sigh, as I toy with the simple, yet elegant pendant. "What made you choose this shape? It looks like a crescent moon. Is that what it is?" I ask. "Yes, darling. I chose it because it was the shape of the moon the night we first met" he whispers against my ear. "Tom" I gasp and turn to him. My eyes are filling up, and normally that would embarrass me, but right now, I just don't care. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him hard on the lips. He's surprised but recovers quickly and I feel his tongue brush against my lips, parting them gently. His tongue slips inside and gently caresses mine. I feel my body melt into his embrace and am yanked back into reality when he whispers against my lips, "Darling, I've got to get you home." 

_____________

"Vi! There's a delivery for you!" I hear Grammy shout from the front counter of the shop. I am perched up on a ladder trying to get the miniature steam engine train to start. I give the crank handle one last spin and the engine catches! I almost squeal with delight as I place it on the track which is suspended from the ceiling. I've set my favorite books on the flatbed cars, well, hollowed out books, otherwise the little engine could never pull the weight. I'd thought of the idea when I'd discovered a box of books had been water damaged in the cellar of my house. I thought this would be a great way to clear out the moldy pages and give them new life. I scurried down the ladder to watch the train make its way 'round the store, high above us, blowing little puffs of white smoke as it chugged along. Making a note to, once again, thank Pete for his work in building the suspended track, I fold the ladder and drag it to the storeroom in the back. 

I swiftly make my way to the front of the store and find Grammy peeking out the window, "Violet! We've got a line! There must be 20 people outside already!" I run around the counter and take a peek outside. Grammy is right! We've got a line! I didn't even advertize. I only put a sandwich board outside counting down to the grand opening for the last week. I feel my body go a bit numb. We have a line. People are queuing up to come into my shop. "Relax, Violet. You've put together a lovely shop. It'll be grand. Grand! Listen to me! I'm picking up on this British chatter! I love this town!" Grammy giggles as she shoves a box across the counter at me.

The box distracts me from my panic and I grab scissors and cut through the tape. Inside I find bookmarks. Hundreds of bookmarks. I pull one out and am stunned. "Well? What is it?" Grammy asks as Beth and Samantha approach. "Oh! These are wonderful!" Beth squeals picking one from the box. "I didn't know you ordered these. Great idea, Vi" Samantha chimes in. "Will someone kindly tell the old woman what in hell is going on?" Grammy grumbled. "Bookmarks. I didn't order these" I hand one to Grammy. I spot an order sheet in the box and pull it out. "Tom. Tom sent them" I whisper.

The bookmarks are jade green with gold, embossed lettering:

Shelf Indulgence  
231 Charles Street  
London

Thank you for your patronage!

Violet Clarke, Proprietor

 

"Violet, he's crazy about you" Grammy grins from the high-backed stool she's perched on. My face flushes but I quickly regain my compsure, "Alright, let's be sure that everyone leaves with one of these today, even if they haven't made a purchase. We open in five, I'm going to give the place a once over before I open the doors."

I scurry off and pull out my cell:

Me: Thank you! They are wonderful. You are wonderful!  
Tom: You are very welcome. I'm glad you're happy with them. I was worried that I was being too forward.  
Me: Not at all. It's thoughtful and supportive. Thank you. I've got to run, we open in...2 minutes!  
Tom: Lots of luck, my love.

I sigh and know I've got a goofy grin on my face as I walk to the doors. "Are we ready?" I ask the gang and see that Jim's joined the group. "I've just stowed the last of the boxes in the back" he grins. "What are you all wearing?" I ask as I see them all in matching green aprons with the shop name stitched in gold across the breast. "Tom told me about the bookmarks, kid. I loved the idea and had aprons made to match. Here" she says lifting one for me. "Grammy" my eyes fill up as I step to the counter to take it from her. "No crying, now. On with it, we've got people to let in" she says firmly. I quickly tie it on, flip the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. The door chime jangles happily as I pull open the door. 

I step out onto the sidewalk, "Goodmorning! Thanks for being our first patrons! My name is Violet. Once everyone has stepped inside, I ask that everyone gather just outside the castle. I'll meet you there!"

I hold the door open wide and greet everyone as they stroll by and walk into the store. Pete, true to his word is here, in line with his family. His granddaughter stops to ask, "Do you really have a castle inside there?" I squat down and smile, "Yep. I'll need some help with that too. Can I count on you and your brother?" Her eyes grow wide, "Yes, ma'am!"

I stand and watch her dash inside after her family. Turing to greet the last person in line, my heart   
skips a beat. Tom. He's grinning from ear to ear as he takes me in his arms and kisses the tip of my nose. Silently he takes my hand and leads me inside.

I give his hand a squeeze and make my way around the ropes blocking off the children's area. "Hi, everyone. I'll need two children to help me with a special task" I say as lots of little hands shoot into the air waiving for my attention. I step up and take Pete's grandchildren by the hands. "Kids, please tell everyone your names" I prompt. "My name is Ellie and I'm 5!" Ellie says loud and proud. "My name is Peter and I am 6" little Peter says making a point of showing up his sister in age. "If you weren't chosen today, don't be upset. I'll need help every morning to open up the castle. Alright, I'll need your help pulling this rope to lower the drawbridge. Hold on tight" I instruct Ellie and Peter. They grasp their little fists around the rope and I reach up and give it the first tug then step back to let the kids finish. Slowly the drawbridge lowers to cheers and applause. 

I step up to unhook the rope, letting the crowd through. I feel Tom's warm hands rest on my shoulders and I lean back into his chest. "Darling, you've create a wondrous world here in this shop" he says as we watch the children play.

__________

I've flipped the sign on the door to CLOSED and am alone in my shop re-shelving books when I hear the door chime. "Hello?" I call out. I turn expecting to see a customer and am greeted by Tom. He is standing at the end of the row looking sharp in black pants and a crisp button down shirt. "Hello, darling. I've come to drive you home, but not until you've let me feed you. Gloria tells me you haven't stopped to eat today" he pulls me to his chest and drops a kiss on my head. "You two have quickly become partners in crime" I grumble against his chest. "I think I should have you take me straight home. I want to check on Grammy. She's had a rough day" I sigh when Tom's hands pull me closer. "I've just come from there. I was hoping she'd have dinner with us, but she shooed me away. She's already eaten as is planning on watching Downton Abbey in bed. You're exhausted, so why don't we grab some take-away and go back to yours. Once I've seen you're fed, I'll let you get some rest" he murmurs into my hair. "That sounds nice, but let me call Grammy to make sure she doesn't need me, then let's go to yours so that you can fuck me senseless. I'm tired, but I'm still very charged up" I grin as my hands slip down his back and squeeze his ass.

___________

Tom drops the carry-out bags on the kitchen floor as I tear open his shirt. "You're in a bit of a hurry, aren't you darling?" Tom chuckles and pulls my shirt over my head. "I need you, Tom. I need it hard tonight" I confess, hardly recognizing my voice. "How hard?" he growls. "However much you think I can stand" I grin as I flip open the button of my jeans. I take a step back and he steps with me. I take another, he follows. He's stalking me like an animal stalks its prey. In a flash we've stripped nude. I am in arms reach of him but we aren't touching. His eyes are devouring my body, making my pussy clench. 

He steps forward and grasps my elbow tightly in his hand. Spinning me around he almost shoves me out of the kitchen. I feel his hard cock brushing against my ass as we move toward the stairs. Again, Tom spins me around and forces me to sit on the stairs. He climbs three steps and kneels, bringing his cock flush against my face. Reaching down, he fists my hair, pushing my face against his balls. My tongue snakes out, licking them, taking one in my mouth, then the other, sucking, pulling. "Fuck that's good" he groans, legs trembling slightly. He pulls his hips back and rests the tip of his cock at my lips. He waits just a second before pushing into my hot mouth. I moan as he fills me with his thick girth. He pulls out of my mouth so that I can catch my breath, saliva dripping from my lips onto my breasts. "Violet, on your knees, quickly, before I shove my cock down your throat" he demands. 

In an instant I'm positioned on my knees with my hands a few treads up. Tom steps back down to the bottom and grabs my hips tightly in his hands, fingers digging into my flesh. My pussy flutters when the tip of his cock makes contact. He sheaths himself inside me in one thrust, hips slapping hard against my ass. 

His thrusts are hard, almost painful, but so delicious that I find screaming for him to fuck me harder. "Shit, Violet! You're squeezing me so tightly!" he shouts and yanks my hair back as my orgasm rises. He pulls my hair until my back is resting against his chest. He quickly reaches down with his free hand and strokes my clit as his long cock slams into me. I don't fall into oblibion, Tom throws me off of the cliff into it. 

He lets me fall back onto my hands as my orgasm subsides. SMACK! He lands one large hand on my ass. Tiny bolts of electricity shoot from the point of contact to my pussy and nipples. SMACK! He lands a blow on the other side. His thrusting is relentless and brutal as he continues to spank me. 

"Violet, every time I smack you, you clamp down on my cock" Tom groans. "Tom, I'm coming again" I gasp. "I'm coming with you!" he shouts. His thrusts become as ragged as his breathing but his hand continues to slap my skin in perfect rythm. We come undone, becoming a pile of limbs and grunts as his spills into me. 

A few moments later, Tom has picked me up and settled me into his lap on the stairs. "Was it too much?" Tom asks. "It was incredible" I sigh into his shoulder. "Before you, sex was always hard and rough because that's what I needed. With you, I've found myself...balanced. You've softened my rough edges, Violet" he whispers as he strokes my back. "Tom, you didn't have to, we didn't have to do this, not like this" I look into his face, worried. "That isn't what I meant. This was amazing and I would love to do it again. I am trying to say that, with you, I seem to have found my center. I NEED to give you what you need and I am comfortable taking what I need. Does that make sense?" he asks. "Perfect sense" I sigh. "Let's eat. You've got to be starving" he chuckles.

_________


End file.
